


Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl, woah)

by Brain_Brainson



Series: DFD Prompt Fills [12]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Carving pumpkins, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brain_Brainson/pseuds/Brain_Brainson
Summary: "Oh, hi Diego!" Allison straightens up, wipes over her brow, knife in hand. She's wearing fuzzy socks, tugged over the hem of her sweatpants and it looks equal parts ridiculous and cute.Diego crosses his arms. "Preparing for Halloween already?"





	Talkin' 'bout, talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl, woah)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'Allison/Diego - Carving Pumpkins OR cooking together'. I went with carving pumpkins. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Diego already searched high and low for his missing knife - in every single room, even Luther's no matter how unlikely that may be - before he finds it in the little kitchen on the backside of the mansion, rarely used and often forgotten. 

It's on the kitchen table. It's also attached to a hand.

"Allison? What are you doing?"  _ 'With my knife,' _ he wants to say but he's a little too occupied watching Allison massacre a pumpkin. 

"Oh, hi Diego!" Allison straightens up, wipes over her brow, knife in hand. "I hope you don't mind," she says, gestures with it.

He does mind. Taking his knives is like taking his limbs. But he just shrugs, eyes going to the pumpkin again.

Diego crosses his arms. "Preparing for Halloween already?" 

Allison rubs her free hand over her jeans, leaves orange coloured stains on it. She seems nervous, but Diego has no idea why.

"Yeah! I, umm, I thought we could put it on the front porch? For when the kids come, you know?" She smiles, fidgets on the spot, bouncing back and forth on her heels. 

She's wearing fuzzy socks, tugged over the hem of her sweatpants and it looks equal parts ridiculous and cute.

"What kids?" Diego steps closer, looks at the mess on the table. Allison had the hindsight to put down some newspapers to catch the worst of it - something Diego doesn't think any of his other siblings would have done - and there's pumpkin guts everywhere. It looks like a crime scene.

Allison's next to him, leans part of her weight against his arm. He kisses the top of her hair without thinking, small smile on his lips when she hums.

"The kids," she says, like it should be obvious. 

Diego tilts his head, looks down at her. They're nearly the same height and it's not without smugness that Diego notes the few inches he has on her. 

She likes to wear heels to annoy him but they also make her legs look great so he really isn't losing. 

"Don't tell me you expect anyone to try and trick or treat here." Diego scoffs. "I bet this house is subject of at least a dozen scary stories in this neighbourhood." 

He drums his fingers on the table, sound muffled by the newspaper. "Reginald Hargreeves, the Mr. Scrooge of pretty much any Holiday."

He's teasing but Allison straightens up next to him, putting distance between them.

"Oh come on now. Don't tell me you're offended. Why? Because I made fun of dear old Dad?"

Allison goes back to trying to carve a face into the pumpkin. She seems to be working on an eye but her movements are too rough, too angry. She doesn’t answer him. 

"Baby," Diego tries, moves closer to wrap a hand around her wrist. "I'm sorry, okay? I was just poking fun." 

These days he's always treading lightly, trying hard not to step on any toes. It's tiring but that's just how it is when you try to work your way into being a family. 

_ 'Or more,' _ he thinks, looking at Allison.

She puts the knife down, buries one hand in her hair. The other's twitching, but Diego holds onto it, refuses to let go.

Allison sighs. Her hand's leaving stains on her face, in her hair. She doesn't seem to notice.

"I know it's a stupid idea," she says, eyes closed. "Silly."

Diego opens his mouth, tries to argue, but Allison's already talking again.

"It's just that...Claire always wanted to carve pumpkins together. And I just-, I never had time."

She looks at Diego, sad smile and tired eyes.

"Now I have time but Claire isn't here."

Diego bites his lip. Furrows his brow. He isn't sure what to do. His heart's hurting, beating in time with Allison's pain and there's anger underneath it all, anger at the whole situation. 

He wants to pull her close and hold her tight, tell her it's gonna be okay. But that won't change anything. 

Allison looks at him like she's expecting something and Diego just stares back, jaw working. 

So Allison wipes at her eyes, lets out a watery laugh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"You know, this won't work."

Allison furrows her brows, shakes her head a little. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, I-"

"You're holding the knife wrong for starters."

"What?" 

Diego ignores Allison's confused gaze, steps behind her slowly. Wraps his hands around her wrists. 

"Take the knife again," Diego murmurs, mouth up against Allison's ear. 

"I don't-, Why?" But Allison's grabs the knife, lets Diego correct her grip on it. 

Diego ducks his head, kisses her shoulder lightly. "If you wanna carve pumpkins with Claire, you need to know how to actually do it. Without endangering the both of you."

He squeezes her wrists. "That's why we're practising it now."

"Practise," Allison says, turns her head to look at him. Diego looks right back, close enough their noses are brushing.

"Yeah. We practise now so when you carve pumpkins with Claire you can impress her with your knowledge." Diego grins. "And mention how awesome her favourite uncle is at the same time."

"Luther's her favourite uncle," Allison says immediately. But she's smiling now, eyes a little red rimmed still. 

Diego rubs his nose against Allison's. "And who's fault is that?" 

Allison shrugs as good as possible with Diego pressed up against her back. "He's a former superhero who's been living on the moon. An  _ astronaut _ . It's hard to beat that."

"And what am I? Just some random guy?" 

"Well-" Allison giggles when Diego scoffs, shoots her an offended look.

"Are you being serious? I have  _ knives! _ Impeccable aim!"

"The  _ moon _ , Diego. The  _ moon _ ."

"Fine." Diego lets go off Allison's wrists, takes a step back. It's not enough to actually stop them from touching but Allison still whines a little, presses back against him.

"Don't be like that." She puts the knife away, leans her head against his shoulder.

"Why don't you go ask Luther to carve pumpkins with you, hmm? He's probably awesome at it, with his big, clumsy hands." Diego grabs Allison's waist, digs his fingers in until she's wriggling, trying to catch his hands with her own.

"Stop that you brute!" 

Allison slaps at Diego, anywhere she can reach, which is mostly his arms. So he wraps them around her, holds her close. 

Squeezes her a little, just enough her feet don't touch the ground anymore. If only to hear her squeal. 

"You're the worst." Allison's wheezing, but she's leaning back against Diego, reaching out to tangle their hands together. 

Diego pulls her hand up, presses kisses to her knuckles. Presses his nose into her hair, inhaling.

"Weirdo." 

"I love you."

Allison stills. 

Diego lets go of her hand. "I'm sorry, I-" 

He steps back. "That was-, Let's just go back to carving pumpkins."

He avoids Allison's gaze, brushes past her. Picks up the knife. Concentrates hard on the pumpkin. 

Allison did some damage to it but maybe he can save it. He just needs to make the eye a little bigger…..

Allison's pressing up against him, head between his shoulder blades. Diego keeps working.

"Diego-" 

"Hush, I need utter silence."

Allison moves, digging her chin into his flesh. "Seriously? We're not gonna talk about this?"

"Nope," Diego says, popping the p. He moves onto the other eye, following the lines Allison drew with sharpie.

Allison scoffs. "Very mature."

"Yeah well, that's just who I am. Mr. Maturity."

Allison laughs. It vibrates through Diego's back. There’s a stretch of silence, growing between them to fill out the room. Allison wraps her arms around him. 

"You're lucky I love you too."

Diego doesn't answer. He lowers the knife though, puts it back on the table. Reaches further down, hand on top of Allison’s. 

Pretends to check the pumpkin, turning it in the kitchen light. 

Allison squeezes him tight. Diego smiles. 

“Let’s try making Claire proud, yeah?”

There’s lips against his neck and he imagines Allison leaning up to reach it, thinks he can feel her grin into the exposed skin. 

Can definitely hear it when she’s answering him, voice sweet. “Yeah.”

“Let’s make her proud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Diego: I'm gonna drop the L-bomb.  
Me: Diego no, I didn't plan-  
Diego: I'm gonna do it.


End file.
